Electrical terminals which are mateable with terminals of identical shapes and configurations commonly are called hermaphroditic terminals. It has been said that a hermaphroditic terminal is one that could mate with itself. Generally, a hermaphroditic terminal includes a front terminal mating end and a rear conductor connecting end. The front mating end often includes contact arms which usually are spaced-apart and mateable with contact blades. One terminal will mate with an identical terminal when the identical terminal is rotated or inverted 180.degree. relative to the one terminal.
Certain problems constantly appear to be prevalent with hermaphroditic electrical connections. One of the problems revolves around lateral alignment of the identical terminals. In other words, when one terminal is rotated 180.degree. relative to the other terminal, it would be desirable to have the terminals configured so that they are easily alignable in the mating direction. Another problem revolves around ensuring good electrical connections or contacts between the mating or contacting portions of the identical terminals. In the endeavors to provide terminals which are mirror images of each other when mated, good positive electrical connections often are sacrificed.
This invention is directed to providing an improved hermaphroditic electrical connection wherein a pair of like electrical terminals include means for readily aligning the terminals in a mating direction and for providing good electrical contacts or points between the terminals when mated.